Amourshipping - Confesión
by FandeSerena91
Summary: Ash y Serena, no se separaran el uno del otro, hasta que confiensen sus sentimiento, pero ¿Lograran hacerlo?


Título: Amourshipping – La Confesión

Autor: FandeSerena

Género: Romance

Sinopsis: Tras haber terminado la Liga Kalos, termina el viaje, pero Ash y Serena, no quieren irse sin que el otro sepa de su amor ¿Ash y Serena, estarán juntos, dirán lo que sienten?

Nos encontramos a Ash, Serena, Clemont y Bonnie después de que Ash quedara campeón de la liga Kalos, en este momento se dirigen directo a sus hogares, pero antes de separarse, decidieron tomar un último descanso juntos.

Clemont: Que les parece si hacemos un último descanso juntos, después de todo, estamos por llegar al tramo de camino que nos separara.

Ash, Bonnie y Serena: ¡Claro que sí!

Pues bien, después de esto, decidieron hacer el campamento, Clemont se dispuso primero a preparar la comida de los Pokemon, Bonnie limpiaba y jugaba con los Pokemon, y Ash y Serena hacían las tiendas, pero algo extraño pasaba por la mente de ellos dos, algo que los ponía muy tristes.

Ash: (haciendo su tienda y pensando triste: No puede ser, mañana me separare de mis amigos, pero lo que más me pone triste es que dejare de viajar con Serena, la única chica que de verdad me interesa…).

Serena: (haciendo su tienda y pensando muy triste: No puedo creer que nuestro viaje por Kalos por fin terminara, y lo más triste es que talvez no pueda volver a ver a Ash otra vez…).

Ash: (pensando: No, no me separare de ella hasta que le diga que yo…).

Serena: (pensando: No, no permitiré que él se vaya si no antes haberle dicho que yo…)

Ash y Serena: (pensando al mismo tiempo: Estoy enamorado(a) de él/ella).

Pues bien después de que pensaran en esto y terminaran de hacer las tiendas, Ash y Serena decidieron descansar y relajarse, y Clemont termino de preparar la comida de los pokemon, y el almuerzo para ellos.

Ash: (pensando: Muy bien creo que ha llegado la hora de decirle lo que siento) (empezando a ir a donde se encontraba Serena)

Serena: (debajo de un árbol y pensando: Vamos Serena, ármate de valor y díselo, nunca me perdonare si me separo de él y no lo llega a saber…)

En ese momento se veía llegar al lugar a un Ash determinado a decir lo que sentía y cuando llego…

Ash: (sonrojado) Oye Serena, puedo hablar contigo.

Serena: (pensando, sin notar que Ash estaba ahí: Vamos díselo, díselo).

Ash: Oye Serena te estoy hablando.

Serena: Ah, que (reaccionado y volteando a ver a Ash) Oh hola Ash, ¿qué pasa?

Ash: Bueno pues me preguntaba, si puedo hablar contigo de algo muy importante para mí.

Serena: claro Ash dime ¿de qué se trata?

Ash Bueno yo (sonrojándose) te quería decir que yo… (Interrumpido por un llamado de Clemont)

Clemont: ¡Ash, Serena hora de cenar!

Serena: ¡allá vamos Clemont! (volteando a ver a Ash) Y Ash que me ibas a decir.

Ash: mmm (recordando, pero perdió el valor por la culpa de Clemont) No nada mejor más al rato te lo digo, por mientras hay que ir con Clemont para ir a comer.

Serena: Claro vamos (empezando a caminar).

Ash: si vamos (pensando: maldición Clemont porque me interrumpiste T_T).

Y al llegar allá. Todos se sentaron a cenar, mientras Bonnie y Clemont estaban tranquilos, Ash y Serena estaban muy preocupados por no tener una manera de decir lo que sentían el uno por el otro, el silencio era muy denso; hasta que Clemont no pudo más y rompió el silencio.

Clemont: y… ¿Qué es lo que harán al regresar a sus respectivos hogares?

Ash y Serena: (pensando: no Clemont, no nos hagas hablar de esto).

Clemont: (preocupado al ver las caras que estos pusieron) Oigan están bien, ¿porque tan de repente pusieron esas caras?

Ash: (triste) No es nada Clemont, pues yo pensaba en volver a pueblo paleta para descansar por un tiempo.

Serena: (muy triste) Si y yo, he decidido hacer lo mismo y quizás entrenar más carreras de Rhyhorn, y quizás participar en una.

Ash: (sintiendo un gran escalofría al escuchar a Serena decir esto, porque pensó que ya no la volvería a ver más).

Clemont: (levantándose de la mesa) Bien pues creo que voy a dar un pequeño paseo, (comenzó a caminar) los veo luego.

Ash y Serena: (se miraron fijamente, no dijeron nada).

Mientras Ash, decidió ver la puesta del sol en una colina, mientras hilaba en su mente una manera de confesársele a Serena, y mientras lo hacía Serena se acercaba a él.

Ash (pensando: Vamos Ash, muestra el espinazo y dile a Serena que te gusta).

Serena: (sonrojada y acercándose) Hola Ash.

Ash (reaccionando) Ah, hola Serena ¿Qué haces aquí?

Serena (mas sonrojada) Pues, quise venir a ver la puesta del sol contigo ¿me puedo sentar?

Ash: Claro, ponte cómoda.

En eso Serena se sienta y apoya su cabeza con el hombro de Ash, era una escena romántica, el sol ocultándose detrás de las montañas, los Fletchling volando por ahí, un cielo en tonos rojo y naranja, así que era la hora perfecta.

Ash (pensando: bien es la hora).

Serena (pensando y ruborizada: como quisiera no tener que separarme de ti nunca).

Ash: Oye Serena.

Serena: ¿Si, Ash?

Ash: (sonrojado) Pues Serena, quería que habláramos de algo muy importante para mí.

Serena: (sonrojada) Si, yo también tengo algo muy importante que decirte.

Ash: Tu primero.

Serena: No tu primero.

Ash (resignado) Está bien, Serena quería decirte que… que…

Serena: (emocionada) ¡sí!

Ash: Que… (Pensando: demonios ya dilo) que ya está oscureciendo y Clemont debe está preocupado no lo crees.

Serena: (desilusionada y muy triste) Ah con que era eso, si creo que ya es hora de regresar. (Empezando a caminar y derramando unas pequeñas lágrimas de tristeza, porque no escucho lo que esperaba).

Mientras tanto Ash no podía creer lo que había dicho, estaba como piedra, pero por fin tuvo uno muy mala reacción consigo mismo.

Ash: (pensando furioso consigo mismo: ¡maldición, Ash eres un gran estúpido, como te atreves a decir eso, no puedo creer lo que dije, maldita sea!).

Después de eso, Serena llego al campamento muy triste y derramando unas cuantas lagrimas cosa que preocupo a Clemont.

Clemont: ¿Serena, oye que te pasa porque lloras, acaso te paso algo malo?

Serena: (llorando) No Clemont… no te preocupes… todo está bien.

Clemont: Entonces dime porque estas llorando.

Serena: Es que yo… (Interrumpida por Ash que al parecer iba llegando).

Ash: Ya llegué chi… (Se calló al ver que Serena estaba llorando) ¿Serena que te pasa por qué lloras?

Serena: (llorando) No… pasa nada Ash… no te preocupes.

Clemont: ¿Acaso Ash te hizo algo malo?

Serena: (llorando un poco menos) No… no es nada… (Dejando de llorar y secándose las lágrimas, pero aún estaba muy triste) ven ya paso, ya estoy bien.

Clemont: (no convencido del todo) está bien, metí a sus pokemon a sus pokebolas para que descansaran y bueno ya es hora de dormir.

Ash: (aun preocupado por la actitud de Serena) Si, bueno pues que descanses amigo.

Clemont: Muy bien, ya es hora de dormir, Bonnie ya es hora de descansar.

Bonnie: Buenas noches, chicos.

Ash y Serena: Buenas noches, Bonnie.

Desde ese momento la noche era hermosa, había luna llena y se escuchaba a los pokemon salvajes cantar hacia la nada, también se sentía que el tiempo pasaba muy lentamente, Clemont y su hermanita pudieron dormir tranquilamente, pero dos personas no lograban conciliar el sueño.

Ash: (pensando: Rayos, no puedo dormir, (moviéndose en su tienda) creo que será mejor que salga a tomar aire (saliendo de su tienda y sentándose en el pasto bajo la luna).

Serena: (pensando triste: No puedo dormir, no puede ser mañana nos separaremos y en vez de haberle dicho mis sentimientos a Ash, me puse a llorar, ¡aaaahh soy una tonta!, será mejor que salga a tomar un poco de aire) (saliendo de su tienda).

Pero al salir Serena se percató de que había alguien sentado en el pasto, pero no veía bien de quien se trataba.

Serena: (pensando: ¿Quién será? (acercándose un poco) es… es… (Sonrojada) es Ash).

Ash: (pensando: Rayos soy un estúpido, no sé cómo pude decir esa tontería si el momento era perfecto (sintiendo que alguien lo observaba) ¿Qué extraño, siento como si alguien estuviera observándome?, (volteando hacia atrás) Serena eres tú.

Serena: (sonrojándose) Si, oye puedo sentarme.

Ash: Claro.

Serena: Oye, ¿qué haces aquí afuera tan tarde?

Ash: Es que no podía dormir, y tú que haces aquí tan tarde.

Serena: Pues me pasa lo mismo que tú no podía dormir

Fue la última oración que se escuchó por al menos 5 minutos, hasta que Ash decidió confesarle sus sentimientos a Serena.

Ash: (sonrojado) Oye Serena.

Serena: (volteándolo a ver) Si Ash, que pasa.

Ash quedo por un momento asombrado de lo hermosa que se veía Serena bajo la luz de la luna llena.

Serena: Oye que te pasa.

Ash: (saliendo del trance). Ah que, no no me pasa nada, es que (respirando hondo) tengo algo muy importante que decirte (pensando: espero no arruinarlo otra vez).

Serena: Si yo también tengo que decirte algo.

Ash: Empieza tú.

Serena: No tu primero.

Ash: No tú.

Serena: Ya te dije que tu primero.

Ash: Esta bien, (respirando hondo) Serena yo…

Serena: Si.

Ash: Yo… yo…

Serena: Si tú que.

Ash: (pensando: con un demonio díselo ya) ¡Yo estoy enamorado de ti!

Serena, no podía creer lo que escucho, el chico del cual ella estaba enamorada desde que era una niña y a quien conoció en un campamento, sentía lo mismo que ella, estaba impactada, hasta que comenzó a llorar, pero no eran lágrimas de tristeza, al contrario eran de alegría, pero como Ash no sabía esto, se preocupó mucho de ella.

Ash: (preocupado) Serena, que tienes acaso dije algo malo.

Serena: (sonriendo, pero aun llorando) Se ve que no sabes nada verdad tontito, estoy llorando pero de felicidad.

Ash: (muy feliz) Eso… quiere decir… que.

Serena: Yo también estoy enamorada de ti, (pensando) es más déjame demostrártelo haciendo…

Ash: ¿Haciendo qué?

Serena: esto (se lanza sobre Ash y le da un beso en los labios).

Desde ese momento, la noche para nuestros dos enamorados parecía mágica, y mientras se besaban pensaban.

Ash: (pensando: Así que, así se siente un beso, ojala no tuviera que separarme de ella).

Serena: (pensando: No puedo creer que al fin este pasando, mi sueño se hizo realidad).

Duraron así por un largo tiempo, pero tuvieron que detenerse por falta de aire, si no fuera por eso, quien sabe cuánto hubiera durado.

Ash: Eso fue lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida.

Serena: si fue increíble.

Ash: Serena, ahora tengo algo que preguntarte.

Serena: Si.

Ash: ¿Quieres ser…?

Serena: Si… continúa.

Ash: ¿Quieres ser mí…?

Serena: Por favor dilo ya.

Ash: ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?

Serena: ¡Por supuesto que sí! (se lanza sobre él y le da otro beso).

Después de eso, los dos se abrazaron contemplando la luna llena, pero Serena tenía una gran duda en su mente.

Serena: ¿Oye Ash?

Ash: ¿Si que pasa Serena?

Serena: Entonces lo que me ibas a decir en la tarde, era esto.

Ash: Si mi dulce Serena, perdona que no te lo dijera antes.

Serena: Descuida, y entonces porque me dijiste eso otro.

Ash: La verdad ni yo mismo se porque dije eso, sentí que las palabras me salieron solas, me sentí como un gran tonto.

Serena: Tranquilo, no pasa nada.

Ash: Si no hubiera sido por eso, tú y yo hubiéramos sido novios desde la tarde.

Serena: Pero Ash, no crees que fue como una especie de señal.

Ash: (confundido) ¿Señal?

Serena: Si piénsalo, en el atardecer talvez era romántico, pero bajo la luna es mucho más.

Ash: Bueno creo que tienes razón, (respirando hondo) creo que ya es hora de descansar, para que mañana me acompañes Kanto, a mi casa.

Serena: Eso quiere decir (poniéndose muy feliz) ¿qué quieres que te acompañe?

Ash: Claro que sí, no dejare que lo mejor que me ha pasado, se aleje de mí.

Serena: (sonrojada) Gracias Ash eso fue muy lindo, pero…

Ash: Que ¿pasa algo malo?

Serena: No, no es eso es que, me preguntaba (poniéndose muy roja) si ¿podía dormir contigo?

Ash: (sonrojándose) ¿Qué?, estas… segura, quiero decir no dormirías incomoda.

Serena: Claro que no.

Ash: Pues… está bien.

Serena: ¡Muchas gracias mi amor!

Ash: ¿Amor?

Serena. ¿Qué (un poco triste) no te gusta?

Ash: No, no es eso es que nunca nadie me había llamado así, y creo que tardare en acostumbrarme.

Serena: Pues tendrás, que acostumbrarte a eso y…

Ash: ¿Y?

Serena: (lanzándose sobre Ash) ¡A esto! (dándole un gran beso)

Serena: Bueno creo que ha eso no tardare en acostumbrarme.

Bueno pues después de esto entraron en la tienda.

Ash: Buenas noches Serena.

Serena: Buenas noches amor.

Después de eso la noche transcurrió tranquilamente, pero al amanecer, como es costumbre Clemont fue el primero en despertar, y bueno…

Clemont: ¡Aaaahhhhh! (bostezando) ñam, ñam, vaya ya amaneció, (levantándose), será mejor que vaya a despertar a Bonnie y a los otros, porque dudo que ya se hayan levantado.

Dicho esto, se levantó, hizo su tienda y se dirigió a la tienda de Bonnie para despertarla.

Clemont: Bonnie, ya despierta.

Bonnie (bostezando) Buenos días hermano.

Luego de despertar a su hermana, se dirigió a la tienda de Serena, pero al llegar se llevó una gran sorpresa.

Clemont: (sorprendido) Vaya parece que ya se levantó (escuchando unos ruidos muy fuertes provenientes de la tienda de Ash) ¿qué?

Lo que Clemont escucho, eran grandes ronquidos, lo que lo confundió, porque sabía que ni Ash roncaba tan fuerte, salió de la tienda de Serena, y al llegar a la otra tienda se llevó una aún más grande sorpresa.

Clemont: (entrando) ¡Pero que rayos! (viendo a Ash y Serena dormir abrazados) oigan ustedes dos despierten (moviéndolos).

Serena: Cinco minutos más.

Clemont: Nada de cinco minutos, ¡despierteeeeen!

Ash y Serena: (asustados) ¡aaaahhhhh! Oye porque gritas así.

Clemont: No despertaban, y lo más importante porque dormían juntos.

Serena: Se lo decimos.

Clemont: ¿Decirme que?

Ash: Si pero primero hay que cambiarnos.

Clemont: Si pero que sea rápido.

Ash y Serena, se fueron a sus respectivas tiendas a cambiarse, y al terminar.

Clemont: ¡Muy bien!, ya están ahora quiero saber porque dormían juntos.

Serena: Oye Clemont cálmate.

Ash: Si no hicimos nada malo.

Clemont: Entonces ¿porque dormían juntos?

Ash: Escucha Clemont, antes de que te responda, primero, Bonnie contéstame a esta pregunta.

Bonnie: Si ¿a cuál?

Ash: ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas en tratar de conseguir una novia para tu hermano?

Bonnie: Pues como unos cuatro años, ¿Por qué?

Ash: Porque yo y Serena (respirando hondo y abrazando a Serena) somos novios.

Bonnie y Clemont: ¿¡Que tú y Serena son novioooooos!?

Ash: Oye Clemont tranquilo.

Serena: Si pronto encontraras a la chica indicada

Clemont: (recuperado) De hecho ya tengo un tiempo saliendo con Corelia.

Ash y Serena: ¿¡Que tú y Corelia están Saliendo!?

Bonnie: Si de hecho yo lo ayude a conquistarla, pero ustedes ya se estaban tardando.

Clemont: Ya dejando atrás esto, que les parece si desayunamos.

Ash, Serena y Bonnie: ¡Claro!

Después de que desayunaran se dispusieron a seguir, pero por fin llegó el momento de separarse.

Clemont: Muy bien Ash, Serena espero que tengan suerte.

Ash: Gracias Clemont, Bonnie y no es un adiós más bien un hasta luego.

Serena: Si y Clemont, espero que tu Corelia tengan una situación estable.

Clemont: (solo sonrió y empezó a caminar)

Bonnie: Adiós chicos, espero volver a verlos

Y cuando por fin los hermanos desaparecen en el horizonte.

Ash: Bien mi bella princesa, creo que es el momento de irnos.

Serena: (sonriendo) Que lindo eres Ash, pues (sonrojada y tomándolo de la mano) vámonos.

Ash: Claro (empezando a caminar).

Después de esto los dos empezaron a caminar dejando atrás un viejo viaje, pero comenzando nuevas aventuras y un gran amor.

Fin


End file.
